Taking Over Me
by TheBatcave
Summary: Gohan defeats Cell before his father dies, but his anger had consumed him by then, and he has turned against his father and friends...this will almost certainly test Gohan and Piccolo's friendship... COMPLETE
1. ColdBlooded Killer

**Taking Over Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters**

**Chapter 1: Cold-Blooded Killer**

Gohan has just unleashed a deadly Kamehameha, which left Cell legless, armless and in shock.

"Now, Gohan. Take him down now! Do it before he regenerates!" ordered Goku.

"Take him down now?" complained Gohan.

"Gohan! We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!"

"Oh, alright! Spoil my fun, huh?"

Gohan darted straight up to Cell as he began to regenerate his limbs.

"This is it, Cell!"

Gohan quickly tore off Cell's wings. Cell screamed in agony, which echoed through the desert.

"Ka...me…ha…me…"

"NOOOOO!"

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cell disintegrated into nothing. The Z fighters, except for Vegeta and Piccolo, were cheering and jumping for joy (I don't think Vegeta and Piccolo would jump for joy, do you?).

"Good job, son, I'm proud of you!" said Goku, proudly. Suddenly, Gohan shut his eyes tightly, as if he was hurt.

"Gohan! Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Krillin with great concern. Gohan opened his eyes again and Piccolo let out a sigh of relief. Gohan spun himself round and stared at his father and friends with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What's happening to him? He's looks like he's gonna hurt us!" cried Yamcha. Everyone, even Vegeta, slowly began to back away from the angered Saiyan child.

"I think his anger's consumed him. He doesn't know who he is anymore!" replied Trunks. They all backed further away from him. Gohan then realized what they were doing, so he vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Vegeta. They looked around the battlefield with worried faces.

"Oh, crap!" muttered Tien.

"Everyone, get out of here!" bellowed Piccolo. Yamcha turned around to retreat, but unfortunately ran into Gohan. Yamcha had frozen in fear, as Gohan clenched his fist tightly.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" muttered Yamcha, his voice trembling.

"Gohan, son, what's wrong?" asked Goku. Gohan didn't answer; he just continued to stare at Yamcha.

"Yamcha, come on!" yelled Tien. They all turned again to get away from him. Gohan appeared in front of Tien. He put his hand around his neck and started to choke him to death.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he demanded. The others were too afraid to speak, "ANSWER ME!" He increased his grip Tien's neck. Tien started to panic, as he started gasping for air.

"Gohan…" said Piccolo, as softly as he could, "I know you're still in there." Gohan chuckled under his breath.

"Whatever!" He snapped Tien's neck before anyone could make a move. Tien was dead.

"Tien!" Yamcha ran towards his friend's dead body. Then he stopped. Gohan had shoved his fist through Yamcha's stomach, and it had come out through his back. He pulled his arm out again and dropped him beside Tien.

"Guy's, grab onto me!" Goku requested. Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta and Trunks hurried towards Goku.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!" shouted Gohan. Goku quickly performed the Instant Transmission, and they disappeared, leaving Gohan behind. "Mark my words, I will hunt you down and kill you one by one," he said as he saw a bizarre hairdo sitting by the rocks. "But first…" he disappeared…

The bizarre hairdo sitting by the rocks was in fact Hercule's hair. He was sat with his back against a large boulder, along with Coroni, Piroski, Pizza, the cameraman and the presenter. They were all so occupied arguing about Hercule's "stomach ache" that they hadn't even noticed that Gohan had defeated Cell and then killed two of his best friends.

"Hey, Hercule, where's Cell and those other guys," asked the presenter. Hercule stood himself up proudly…

"Well, I guess I was too much for them! Especially that little punk!" he gloated.

"Hey, Hercule, can I make something very clear…?"

"Who the hell said that?" Herculebumped into Gohan, "BA!"

"…I don't like you."

"It's the delivery boy! And he is making a mockery of the World Champion!" yelled the presenter down his microphone. The cameraman fixed the camera on Gohan and Hercule. The whole world was watching them on television. In the city, the people were shocked and angry at Gohan.

"_I'm_ the one who defeated Cell, and you know it!" said Gohan angrily. The citizens gasped.

"How dare that kid! Everyone knows Hercule is the saviour of Earth!" cried a man who was stood in the large crowd before the television.

"Now, kid, lets not be hasty, I've not been able to fight Cell because of a painful stomach ache…hey, wait, it's gone!"

"Bullshit! You're just a coward!"

"Oh, God!"

"Prepare to suffer!"

"Why am I going to suffer? I haven't done anything."

"I guess you have point there. I'll tell you what; I'll make it quick for all of you…"

"What are you talking about? Hey where are you going?"

Gohan flew high into the clear blue sky above him. He charged up his golden aura, electricity flowing through it.

"MASENKO – HA!"

The blast made its way towards Hercule and his gang of hooligans. It hit with an incredible force, which was felt all over Earth. They were all killed in an instant. Gohan smiled wiith satisfaction.

"Watch out, Krillin, 'cause you're next!"

**What do you think so far? Please review…**


	2. Cell's Sister?

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 2: Cell's Sister?**

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks and Vegeta reappeared at the lookout after the deadly explosion took place. Dende and Mr Popo ran over to them.

"Everyone, we know what's happened to Gohan, but Tien and Yamcha cannot be wished back with the dragonballs because they have already been revived once before," said Dende sadly.

"We know. Is there anyone else who has been killed in the past few minutes, Dende?" asked Goku.

"I'm afraid so, Goku."

"Who?"

"I think his name was Hercule." The Z fighters let out a huge gasp of shock to Dende's words as he finished. "Hercule and the people he was with at the time."

"So that's what the huge explosion was, then."

"That's eight people he's killed now."

"I have to do something. I can't just stand here and watch Gohan massacre innocent people. I have to stop him. I know he's still in there somewhere," cried Piccolo as he ran to the edge of the lookout. Goku darted in front of him as fast as he could…

"Stop, Piccolo. Even though he still knows who you are, he won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Or his other friends and family –" said Krillin.

"Oh my God!" said Goku, "Everyone stay here, I'm bringing the others!"

"But Goku –" started Trunks, but he had disappeared before he could finish.

"It's okay, Trunks, they can come up here," said Dende.

"But will Gohan ever stop?" said Krillin.

"Of course not," replied Vegeta, "as Trunks said earlier, Gohan's anger has taken over who he is, and turned him into a cold-blooded killer. He's got a taste for it now, and he's the only one who can stop it."

"Now what?" said Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Goku appeared at the door of his house and walked inside.

"Goku! Where's Gohan? Where's…my…baby?" yelled Chi-Chi. Ox-King walked over to them.

"I'll tell you when we get to Master Roshi's place, okay." They nodded. "Now, grab onto me," …and they vanished. On the way there, they picked up Mr and Mrs Briefs.

They then got to Kame house, where Master Roshi, Puar, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Chaotzu and Oolong were.

"Goku! Tien and Yamcha's power levels have gone, and we don't know what happened on TV. Has Cell been defeated at last?" asked Master Roshi.

"Oh, he's dead alright, but listen, it's about Gohan. After he beat Cell, well, it seemed like his anger had consumed his entire being. He turned against us and he killed Tien and Yamcha, along with Hercule and those other guys."

They all gasped in horror as Chi-Chi collapsed into her father's arms. Baby Trunks started crying.

"We can't stop him, and right now he's out there destroying everything. And by the looks of it he won't hesitate to kill us too. Now if you are all connected to me, we can get to the lookout by Instant Transmission. We'll be much safer up there than down here."

Then Goku reappeared at the lookout with Chi-Chi, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Mr and Mrs Briefs, Oolong, Puar and Chaotzu with him.

"Don't worry, guys, I've filled them in on everything," said Goku.

"I'm telling you, if this carries on, he'll destroy the world…"

Meanwhile back down on Earth…

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Heh heh, Nikki Town go boom," said Gohan, dryly, "now, where's Krillin?" Gohan tore from the remains of the deserted Nikki Town. He was still at Super Saiyan 2…

"Hey, kid!"

"Who the hell's there?" shouted Gohan as he stopped in midair.

"Behind you, Gohan."

Gohan turned around to see a teenage girl.

She looked human, though her skin was a ghostly white and she had a few black freckles on her face neck and arms. She was wearing a black tank top with bright green three quarter pants, and on her feet she wore purple trainer socks with white, laced pumps. She had black fingerless gloves which just came over her elbows and her nails were naturally black. Her hair was layered. It was black and came below her back. It had bright green streaks and her black fringe was parted and came just above her cheeks. But what shocked Gohan the most was her eyes. They were magenta and whenever she blinked, he could see her purple eye shadow. She looked about the same height as Android 18.

"Who are you? You look familiar," scowled Gohan.

"I guess I do look familiar, huh?" answered the girl, "My name is Kiera, I'm Cell's sister, an android…

**I ain't got any ideas on what to do for the next chapter. Could'ya help me out a little please?**

**Plz Review**


	3. Annihilation

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 3: Annihilation**

"Cell's sister, huh?" said Gohan without any interest in her whatsoever.

"Yup. I've been watching you, and I hear you're gonna kill the Z Fighters."

"Mind your own business!" he scowled. He was beginning to sound a lot like Vegeta now.

"Ooo, la da!"

Gohan shrugged and charged up his aura… "You can tag along if you want to, but stay out of my way. They're hiding at the lookout. I can sense them."

"What do want me to do? Am I fighting with you or…"

"I just need you to hold Dende hostage."

"Who the hell's Dende?"

"He looks just like Piccolo, but he's a child."

"Cool."

"Whatever."

Kiera charged up her own aura. Hers was exactly the same as Gohan's. They both sped as fast as they could towards the lookout. It was obvious that she was a lot weaker than Gohan because she was far behind him.

"He's so fast!" she thought.

Korin's Tower was in sight and they both shot up. They were so fast that even Master Korin couldn't see them coming!

Piccolo and Dende were standing on the edge of the lookout. Piccolo's eyes widened in horror as he sensed and saw two amazingly high power levels coming up to him.

"IT'S GOHAN, HE'S HERE!" he bellowed. The others cowered in fright, even Chi-Chi was afraid of her own son…

"But who is he with?" asked Dende.

"I don't know but…Dende?" the Namekian child had disappeared. "Who was he with?"

"Me."

The voice made everyone look up into the sky to see Kiera holding poor Dende under her arm unconscious.

"Leave Dende alone!" yelled Krillin, who then just realised that he didn't know who she was, "hey, who are you?"

"Kiera, Cell's sister!" she answered.

"What do you want with Dende?"

"Hey, Krillin, I'd worry more about who's behind you…"

But Krillin didn't fall for that one…

"Nice try, android!"

Krillin looked towards Oolong, who was staring in shock with his eyes wide open. Krillin realised that he was looking beyond him. He turned around, and Gohan was there, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, his clothes still torn from the Cell Games, and still wearing the straight face that he wore when he last saw the gang.

"G-G-Gohan?"

Before Krillin could make any sudden movements, he noticed blood which was pouring from his stomach into a large maroon puddle on the tiled floor below him. His wound was a deep cut which tore right across him. Goku could immediately sense that Krillin's life force was draining severely.

He had finally collapsed onto his back, his eyes still open and his wound was letting out nasty blue shocks from Gohan.

"Gohan, how could you do that?" said Trunks with disgust. Gohan turned towards him; his eyes were violent and cold. He raised his arm.

"Like this..."

He shot a powerful, deadly blast through Trunks.

Vegeta was devastated as his son's lifeless body lay before him. His anger and sorrow triggered his transformation into Super Saiyan, and he charged towards the hybrid.

"You took my son's life before my very eyes! I wonder what Trunks has to say about that, kid?" cried Vegeta as he was constantly throwing punches at Gohan. He remained unharmed when he had finally stopped. Gohan raised his arm once again.

"You can ask him yourself!"

Gohan released a ki blast so powerful, that Vegeta had instantly disintegrated within the bright yellow light. The only two fighters left were Goku and Piccolo.

"Everyone, get inside. Now," whispered Goku. They all exited without hesitation, and left him and Piccolo to face the cold killer. Kiera landed between them and dropped Dende onto the hard floor.

"Hey, we did it! Now do you want to take care of these two weaklings?" she said. Gohan didn't bother to look at her.

"I don't need your help, Belinda!" scowled Gohan.

"It's Kiera! And you did need my help, brat! I got the Namek. Remember!"

Gohan brought his hands too his forehead.

"Screw your ass, bitch!"

He performed a Masenko blast which destroyed her for good.

Gohan set his eyes on Goku and knocked him out with his own energy within seconds. Luckily, he was still alive…

"Gohan, you don't want to hurt me…" said Piccolo softly. Anyone could tell that he still cared for his former apprentice even after all of the terrible things he had done to this world.

"I don't?" said Gohan sarcastically. The huge grin on his face indicated that he didn't care at all that he was fighting his best friend. He jerked forward at Piccolo and punched him in the stomach. Gohan looked at him, he was confused. Piccolo walked towards him as he could see that Gohan was hurting with hitting his friend.

"Gohan, you need to stop this. Please," he said, clutching his injured stomach.

"Don't come any closer!" cried Gohan. His eyes were suddenly filling with tears. Piccolo didn't stop though. "Keep away from me!"

Gohan was now crying, he fell out of Super Saiyan 2 and onto his knees. Goku had woken up to the sounds of his son's pain, and ran to his son's aid.

"Don't touch me! Stay away from me! Just go away! Leave me alone!" Gohan clenched his head as if he were insane. He sprung onto his feet and backed away from Piccolo and his father.

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Get out of my head!" screamed Gohan. He powered up to Super Saiyan and darted into the distance. Piccolo and Goku were both seriously injured, and therefore couldn't follow him…

**Plz Review!**


	4. Tenth Man Down

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 4: "Tenth Man Down"**

Dende slowly opened his eyes and saw Goku and Piccolo on the floor, wounded…

"Guys, what happened here? Where's Gohan?" he cried as he healed them both. "And who was that girl he was with?"

Goku turned towards Dende.

"That girl, her name was Cellia. She was Cell's sister. It looked like she was bothering Gohan, so he killed her. That's all I know because Gohan knocked me out. We don't need to worry about her anymore." He said. Piccolo interrupted and carried on telling the tale…

"Gohan hit me really hard, he started crying and then flew off," he said.

"We have to find him…before he does something _really_ stupid."

Elsewhere, in an alley way of Satan City, Gohan landed and once again fell out of his transformation. He walked further forward and hit the wall with his fists. He started to cry as he slid down the wall and sat in an upright position. He looked at his blood stained hands, but it wasn't just anyone's blood, it was the blood of his friends, his father and buried his face in them. After a few moments of tears, he lifted his head quickly to reveal his turquoise eyes…

"Look at me…crying like a baby!" he said to himself, "I have to stop this! I'll make it go away…" Gohan got up and turned Super Saiyan 2 again, "this is it…" He flew away.

At the lookout…

Dende and Piccolo were looking for Gohan, while Goku and the others were trying to get their heads round Gohan's strange behaviour…

"Guys, we've found him! He's at the Cell Games arena…" said Dende. Piccolo turned to the others.

"Alright everyone, we have to stop Gohan now…if we don't, then there's no telling what he'll do," he said.

"Don't even bother…"

"Gohan?" They all listened to the young warrior's voice echo through their minds…

"I've figured it out, guys, the only way to stop this…is to kill myself…and the Earth with it…I can't take this anymore, it's to much for me…this is the only way…"

"Buy killing us? By taking your own life?"

"It's the only way to make the power go away…I don't want it, I don't need it, I just wanted to be a normal kid…instead I had to be a Saiyan…"

Gohan's voice left them…

"GOHAN…PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" pleaded Goku, but it was no use…he was gone.

"Where's Piccolo?" asked Krillin. Piccolo was no where to be seen…

At the Cell Games…

Gohan stood at the edge of a cliff, and just watched the air carry the dust beneath him…and had a song going through his head…

_**  
Today I killed, he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath...  
I'd kill them all to save my own**_

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

Deliver me from this war  
It's not for me it's because of you  
Devil's instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell  
My path made up by their torn bodies  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust  
Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore"

They wait for me back home  
The live with eyes turned away  
They were the first ones to see  
They are the last ones to bleed

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler's tool, priest's excuse, tyrant's delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I'll march till the dawn brings me rest  
10th patriot at the gallow's pole!"

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, we will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

He started to power up…

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Gohan didn't turn around. He just looked on…he was glowing golden with blue shocks surrounding him…

_**Today I killed, he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath...  
I'd kill them all to save my own**_

He stared, and stared…and he listened to the words in his head…

_**Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, we will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight**_

"It's the only way to stop it…"

_**Deliver me from this war  
It's not for me it's because of you  
Devil's instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself**_

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

"Gohan…you don't have to do this…you can live with this…"

_**"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell  
My path made up by their torn bodies  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust  
Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore"**_

He stared…

_**They wait for me back home  
The live with eyes turned away  
They were the first ones to see  
They are the last ones to bleed**_

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler's tool, priest's excuse, tyrant's delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I'll march till the dawn brings me rest  
10th patriot at the gallow's pole!"

He turned around and faced Piccolo…

_**Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight**_


	5. Tenth Man Down by Nightwish

_**Today I killed, he was just a boy  
Eight before him, I knew them all  
In the fields a dying oath...  
I'd kill them all to save my own**_

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

Deliver me from this war  
It's not for me it's because of you  
Devil's instant my eternity  
Obey to kill to save yourself

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, We will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

"I envy the 9 lives that gave me hell  
My path made up by their torn bodies  
Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust  
Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore"

They wait for me back home  
The live with eyes turned away  
They were the first ones to see  
They are the last ones to bleed

"The ultimate high as all beautiful dies  
A ruler's tool, priest's excuse, tyrant's delight...  
I alone, the great white hunter  
I'll march till the dawn brings me rest  
10th patriot at the gallow's pole!"

Cut me free, Bleed with me, Oh no  
One by one, we will fall, down, down  
Pull the plug, End the pain, Run'n fight for life  
Hold on tight, this ain't my fight

_**("Tenth Man down" by Nightwish)**_

**To be continued…**


	6. Our Farewell

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 6: Our Farewell**

Gohan turned to Piccolo, still glowing, still determined.

"Come with me, Gohan…please," said Piccolo. He took a step forward.

"Get…away…from me!" snapped Gohan as he took a step backwards. His voiced seemed scared and threatening at the same time. Piccolo began to walk over to him, but Gohan showed no mercy this time…he shot him through the stomach, and left him in a heap on the ground….He was still alive. Gohan was cursing himself after that…he stopped his tears from escaping, turned back round, and chanted those words to himself…

"Today I killed, he was just a boy. Eight before him I knew them all. In the fields of dying oath…I killed them all to save my own. Cut me free, bleed with me, oh no. One by one, we will fall, down, down. Pull the plug, end the pain, run and fight for life, hold on tight this ain't my fight. Deliver me from this war. It's not for me it's because of you. Devil's instant my eternity. Obey to kill to save yourself. Cut me free, bleed with me, oh no. One by one, we will fall, down, down. Pull the plug, end the pain, run and fight for life, hold on tight this ain't my fight. I envy the nine lives that gave me hell. My path made up by their torn bodies. Man to man, soldier to soldier, dust to dust. Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore. They wait for me back home. The live with eyes turned away. They were the first ones to see. They are the last ones to bleed. The ultimate high as all beautiful dies. A ruler's tool, a priest's excuse, a tyrant's delight…I alone, the great white hunter. I'll march 'till the dawn brings me rest. Tenth patriot at the gallow's pole! Cut me free, bleed with me, oh no. One by one, we will fall, down, down. Pull the plug, end the pain, run and fight for life, hold on tight this ain't my fight."

Gohan glowed brightly until the light had consumed him. He was nothing more than a chunk of golden light floating into the sky. Piccolo lifted his head and saw this, he tried to stand up, but was stopped…Gohan was speaking to him telepathically…

"I understand that destroying the planet would be wrong…so in case this happens again, it's better if I don't be here to make it end…"

"Gohan no!"

"Goodbye…"

The light began to grow both in size and power…the whole desert was engulfed in the brightest energy that could ever be seen…it was pure. It then vanished, leaving behind the unconscious Piccolo. Gohan was nowhere to be seen…yet.

On the lookout…

"I think it's over, guys, we're all still here," said Bulma with a great sigh of relief, not knowing what happened to Gohan.

Goku slumped down against the wall and buried his face in his hands.

"Goku, what's the matter?"

He began to cry. "He's gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"Gohan killed himself…he thought that if he didn't exist anymore, we'd be safer."

Chi-Chi fainted, while the others broke down too.

"I don't know about Piccolo."

"Piccolo's still alive…he's the one who changed Gohan's mind about the planet…but not about his life," said Dende between sobs.

"We should see if he's okay," said Goku.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone," requested Dende.

"I'm not worried about what he wants…I'm worried about what he's going to do."

Back at the desert…

Piccolo regained consciousness, although he was still weak, he managed to sit up. As he did, he placed his hand on something. Piccolo looked towards his hand, and found Gohan's lifeless body by his side. But something wasn't right…he didn't look like he was in pain…he looked happy…at peace…at last. Goku had just landed. He was wondering why Gohan had looked so peaceful. They all just sat down by his side and stayed with him. Sunset was drawing near, and Piccolo

"I can wait for you if you want," said Piccolo.

"I'm fine, thanks…"

Piccolo left Goku with his dead son. He was holding his hand. He then heard someone singing to him…

_**In my hands**_

_**A legacy of memories**_

_**I can hear you say my name**_

_**I can almost see your smile**_

_**Feel the warmth of your embrace**_

_**But there's nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life**_

_**Although you might think you are**_

_**Never thought**_

_**This day would come so soon**_

_**We had no time to say goodbye**_

_**How can the world just carry on?**_

_**I feel so lost when you are not by my side**_

_**But there's nothing but silence now**_

_**Around the one I loved**_

_**Is this our farewell?**_

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**_

_**See the sadness in your eyes**_

_**You are not alone in life**_

_**Although you might think you are**_

_**So sorry your world is tumbling down**_

_**I will watch you through these nights**_

_**Rest your head and go to sleep**_

_**Because, my child, this is not our farewell**_

_**This is not our farewell…**_

It was Gohan. He was singing one of the songs that his mother used to sing to him when he was just a baby. Goku looked up at the chunk of light in the sky that sang this and smiled.

_**This is not our farewell…**_

**THE END**

**NOT!**

**You didn't think that I'd leave it there did u? More to come!**

**Plz Review!**


	7. Revival

**Taking Over Me**

**NZ: Hi! I'm back!**

**Gohan: It's about time to! And WHY did you kill me?**

**NZ: Sorry, G, my fic, my rules…**

**Chapter 7: Revival**

Goku rose to his feet half-smiling.

"I never knew that he was such a good singer…" he said as he flew towards the lookout. When he got there, Dende ran over to him.

"Bulma and Piccolo have gone to get the dragonballs, so they should be back any moment now," he said.

"Thanks, Dende. You really are a good guardian and friend," replied Goku. Then, the whaling Chi-Chi ran over to him.

"Goku! You're back. Bu-but…w-where's m-my b-baby?" she cried as she looked for her dead son. Goku took her hands. He knew that he would regret saying this.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan's not here…he took his own life, and there was nothing that Piccolo and I could do to stop him." Chi-Chi cried. "But we're gonna wish him back as soon and Piccolo and Bulma get back, along with Krillin, Tien, Trunks, Vegeta and Yamcha." Chi-Chi threw her arms around her husband, and Goku did the same. Piccolo and Bulma were already here, setting out the glowing, orange spheres onto the tiled floor of the lookout.

"I think we're ready, now," said Dende as Goku and Chi-Chi walked over to them. Dende held his hands over the dragonballs and said…

"_Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth…_

_**SHENRON**…"_

The sky darkened. The balls glowed a golden colour and Shenron shot out of them.

"_**You have awakened me from my slumber. Choose carefully, and I shall make two of your wishes come true…"**_

"Okay, now how should I phrase this wish?" asked Bulma. "Okay, then…could you bring back all of those who were killed by Cell or Gohan back to life apart from the really bad ones?"

"**_I shall grant your wish…"_** Shenron's eyes glowed red, and Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Trunks and Vegeta appeared behind them.

"All right!"

""Okay, then, the next wish!" yelled Bulma. "Could you bring Gohan back to life?" Yamcha and the others were as shocked as ever.

"What happened to Gohan! Did we miss anything!" cried Trunks.

"He killed himself…" said Goku slowly.

"Hmph, figures," said Vegeta, who was standing in his normal pose with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_**It cannot be done…the one called Gohan can not be brought back to life…"**_

"What! Why the hell not?" yelled Piccolo.

"_**Because the one called Gohan is still alive…"**_

"ALIVE!"

"_**I am growing impatient…speak now or summon me again later…"**_

"We'll…summon you again sometime," said Goku who was still shocked.

"**_So be it…"_** Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs scattered across the Earth. The sky brightened once again.

"Guys, if Gohan's alive…then where is he?"

**I know, I know, I'm so evil when it comes to cliff-hangers and the shortness of my chapters! It's a curse, I'm afraid!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Revival Part 2

**Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 8: Revival Part 2**

Six months had passed since Gohan's departure, and there was still no sign of him. Everyone had almost given up all hope of ever seeing him again, until one day…

Piccolo was meditating by his usual spot, near the waterfall…concentrating, relaxing, then hearing voices…

Piccolo…

His eyes shot open: he knew who it was… "Gohan?"

I need you, Piccolo, I need you to do something for me…

"What? Anything!"

I need you to bring me to Earth…

"Gohan, where are you?"

I can't tell you, please hurry!

"What ever you say."

Piccolo burst into Capsule Corporation, and everyone was there.

"Call the dragon, now!"

"Why, Piccolo, what's going on?" asked Krillin.

"It's Gohan, he wants me to bring him back to Earth."

"He really is alive!"

They quickly gathered outside…

"Eternal dragon, by your name, I summon you forth, SHENRON!"

Shenron awakened in a fantastic golden light.

"You have awakened me from my slumber. I will grant you one wish…"

(ONE wish, this time, cause this is MY story!)

"Okay," began Bulma, "Could you bring Gohan back to Earth?"

"Your wish shall be granted!" Shenron's eyes glowed red, and the dragonballs scattered among the Earth. There was no sign of Gohan.

"Where is Gohan?"

Elsewhere, where the Cell Games took place, Gohan's rotting corpse lay on the ground. It was half a year old, so the eyeballs had disappeared and his skin had peeled off: he was now half-skeleton.

Suddenly, red energy began to swirl around his body, and then it entered. His skin painfully grew back, and his eyes grew back looking like two golf balls in his eye sockets, but then regained their shine. Gohan awakened, breathing heavily.

He got up onto his feet, shaking, confused and traumatized. He then turned around to see a stone surrounded by flowers which read:

Son Gohan

1994-2005

Saviour of the world

A devoted friend, a loving son

Rest in peace

Gohan read what it said. His breathing got heavier. He flew away towards his home.

He arrived a few hours later and saw that his family were waiting for him. Only, that he didn't recognise them as his eyesight was blurred due to him being funnelled back into his own body after such a long time. He walked away towards a cliff. Gohan just stared at the water far beneath him.

Piccolo had been following him the entire time.

"Gohan?"

Gohan turned around.

"Is it really you?"

He turned back around again.

"No! Gohan don't jump!"

Gohan backed away from the edge shaking his head in confusion.

"Gohan, say something!"

Finally, his senses snapped back to life again and he finally new who was talking to him…

"Piccolo?"

"You're really here."

"I got so lost."

Gohan cried tears of both sadness and happiness. He was home again, at last.

**THE END**

**For real this time**

**Don't give up hope, though because I may do a sequel!**


End file.
